


Secrets Revealed and Made

by AdriFanfiction



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fighting, Gary is actually kinda nice, M/M, Trans Male Character, TransPetey, Violence, angst-ish, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriFanfiction/pseuds/AdriFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petey has never fit in at Bullworth. He was too sensitive, too kind, too different. Most people were right about him being different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed and Made

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks ass I know. Please read!

Petey hated this school. It was full of assholes and psychos. Like the bullies, the greasers, the preps, the jocks and all the other gang war starting bastards. At least he had some people he could get along with, like Trent and Kirby who were honestly decent people once you got to know them. But then there are the people like Jimmy, who are half decent and kinda nice in a weird way and then there's Gary. Not in all of Petey's life has he met anyone like Gary. Now Petey knows some people at this school were crazy, but Gary was just straight insane. He was manipulative, crude, threatening, mean and sadly a genius. The things he could tell people and make them believe in him were just outrageous. Like the one time he told Eunice that Gord stole her chocolate and she beat the hell out of him. How Petey came to think of him as a friend still slips his mind. Gary calls him names, like the one that pisses him off the most " femme-boy", and treat him like shit. And just the best part about part about it is that right now he's fucking around with Petey, and its making Petey almost too over the edge.  
" Petey. Hey Petey." Gary whispered from behind him while poking Petey in the shoulder over and over again. Petey sighed out and tried to ignore Gary's annoyance and focus on writing notes." Come on Petey don't be a bitch. You know I'm here and I know you can hear me." Gary growled in his ear. Petey quickly turned around and glared at Gary." What!?" He whispered yelled." Well you don't have to be a PMSing bitch, that's really rude Petey." Gary said with fake hurt expression. Before Petey could retort back their teacher cut him off." Smith! Kowalski! Are there any problems back there!?" Mr. Galloway snapped with a slight slur. Petey quickly turned back around in his seat." N-no, Mr. Galloway! Everythings fine!" Petey stuttered out face lightly flushed with embarrassment." Alright back to the lesson." Mr. Galloway said turning around to face the chalkboard. A few minutes later Petey felt his stomach start to churn and he felt pain. He shifted in his seat and his eyes widened in realisation.' Oh my god no. Nonononono.' As Petey shifted again he felt like a dam with a crack in it. Leaky. Gary took notice of how Petey figited. He chuckled and leaned forward." What's wrong, femme-boy? Ants in your pants?" Garly whispered." Shut up, Gary." Petey whispered back to him. Petey shivered and clutched his stomach and writhed in pain." Mr. Galloway can I use the restroom, please?" Petey blurted out while standing up from his seat." Sure.. might as well take your stuff, this class is boring and almost over." Mr. Galloway said bluntly while curling up in his desk. Petey gave a slight nod and pulled down his shirt over his hips while grabbing his and hurriedly walked out the door. As soon as he found the nearest bathroom he locked himself in a stall and " cleaned" the awful bloody mess in his pants. Petey lightly sobbed as his cramps got worst." Kirby what the hell?" Growled a voice and Petey immediately stood up on the toilet." What? I was bored. Besides I don't like that class." He heard the other voice explain. Wait he knew those voices.' Kirby and Trent! Oh thank god!' Petey thought to himself while jumping down from the stall and coming out of the stall. Trent and Kirby looked at him confusingly." You okay, Petey?" They asked at the same time. Petey shook his head and wiped tears away from his face." N-no. I didn't know it was gonna come today and I don't have anything to prevent it from showing and the cramps are killing me!" Petey whined while shaking. Kirby came over and gave Petey a tender hug, like a mother hen would do to her chick." It's okay Petey, we'll get you some supplies. Don't worry." Kirby soothed with a reassuring smile. The bell wrong and Trent and Kirby left together. Petey wadded up some toilet paper and used it as a stabilizer for until he got supplies. As he walked out of the bathroom towards the cafeteria he heard a yell." Hey femme-boy!" Gary yelled from behind him. Petey was not having it right now, especially with what's going on with him right now." Didn't you hear me, girly!? Hey wait up! I have a tampon if you need it!" Gary yelled attracting peoples attention and sideways glances. That was it Petey had had enough." Shut the fuck up Gary!" Petey screamed at him and everyone fell silent. He looked at Gary and if looks could kill then Petey would be gruesomely dead. Because the look Gary was giving him had pure evil and death written on it.' Well I'm fucked. Goodbye life it was a good-ish ride.' Petey thought to himself while he ran straight to his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! It kinda came out good? Iunno. Please positive feedback! Thank you!


End file.
